Bruun
Bruun Kevala is the king of the Kevala tribe. He was responsible for the jackals rising above mere scavengers and turning into feared warriors. Despite his girth and older age, Bruun is still a formidable battler. Story Teenage Years Bruun followed the line of his royal family, but at this time in his life, his tribe were known for being petty scavengers and poor hunters. They were laughed at and sometimes attacked for sport by other stronger tribes, such as the Sekhmet lion tribe, the Gurdik hyena tribe, and the Chakur cheetah tribe. Prince Bruun was angered by this reputation they have received and spent most of his days training and enhancing his hunting skills. He eventually stood out amongst his own tribe and others as a fearsome battler, something that nobody expected out of a jackal. He demanded that he face two of the Sekhmet tribe's finest warriors and in a bloody battle, managed to come out the victor. This event came as a huge turnaround for the Kevala tribe. They were greatly inspired by Bruun's power and will, following in his footsteps to become stronger as a whole. Single-handedly, Bruun changed his tribe for the better, turning them into skilled hunters and enduring warriors after about several months of training under his wing. Bruun as King Bruun married a lovely wife, continuing to expand his tribe and improve his people's prosperity. He reached out to other tribes to begin a trade system, and even mingled with settlers for more lucrative trading sessions. The Kevala tribe was rising in popularity in the lands of Africa very quickly. One day, however, a tragic event would occur. Bruun's wife would be killed by an unknown assailant. After a mourning ceremony was held, Bruun would proceed to swallow the body of his wife, a traditional practice in which the Kevala jackals would take in the souls they claimed were "trapped in their shells." After this event, things changed. After His Wife's Murder King Bruun became a lot more wary after the death of his wife. He not only became a lot more protective of his only son, Enuk (his wife was pregnant with another at the time of her death), but he cut off trade with all but those he trusted completely, which was barely anybody. The growth of the Kevala tribe, needless to say, came to a halt, and the Kevalas would carry on with their survival rather than their expansion. Bruun would go on to keep his son under his watch, as well as under the watch of Dayla, the top warrior of the tribe. Bruun would not allow his son to do anything remotely dangerous, including hunting. The Rat A rat named Jackie would soon take Enuk away while the curious jackal prince was out exploring on his own, a habit that he formed thanks to the restrictions put on him. Bruun would go meet the rat himself, Jackie demanding the Kevala tribe's valuables. King Bruun defeated this rat in a fight that he instigated, saving his son. It is through this event that he realized that the overprotection he put over his son did him no favors. If Enuk were to be approached by another adversary of a different mind, they could easily kill him. It is from this point on that Bruun would allow Enuk more freedom. Present Day Bruun still takes his place as King of the Kevala tribe. He is slowly opening up the Kevala tribe's boundaries, gradually reaching out to others to begin trade negotiations once more. Bruun has also had eyes on a lone painted dog who goes by the name Belanja. The female dog was encountered while he went to his wife's memorial. To this day, the two meet each other, mostly outside of the village bounds, as the painted dog does rile up other members of the tribe. Bruun plans to slowly ween her in, hoping that the others will become more comfortable seeing her around. Despite what has happened in the past, Bruun feels he can trust Belanja. Personality King Bruun was much more of hard worker in his teenage years, but with his new position as King, he has become more laid back, but keeps his hard-as-nails personality. He is very wary of his son's safety, but doesn't show the same concern for other members of the tribe. This does not mean he doesn't care, as he does show his face outside his tent every once in a while to take care of matters in the village. Bruun can certainly be a softie, especially when it comes to his son. A lot of the times he seems emotionless, but it is easy to rile him up. He enjoys watching a beautiful woman dance. There are also sacrificial sessions held sometimes, where a creature is brought to him for the King to devour whole. If the sacrifice shows a willing nature, Bruun shows a loving and tender side to him, engaging in a teasing bout of foreplay before finally swallowing them up. Forte/Skills The jackal King is an expert as using heavy weapons, such as hammers and swords. He prefers to use a sword, specifically one that he crafted himself. He has a lot of muscle and power behind his strikes, but this doesn't mean that he disregards the importance of speed. Even with his large body, he is great at maneuvering in battle and anticipating attacks. Gallery 1423955306.fidchellvore_bruunvoreclean.png|Bruun on his throne after a meal. Bruun vows.PNG|Bruun vows to save his son from the rat and send a message. 1436739218.fidchellvore_jackibruun9.png|Bruun combats the Rat. Bruun and Enuk.PNG|Enuk and Bruun head home. 1422752073.fidchellvore_subjectkevala1.png|Bruun speaks with Dayla about the Tanya (Mika) incident. Bruun Bonding ceremony .PNG|Bruun explains the bonding ceremony to Dayla and Enuk. 1465059917.fidchellvore_bruunwedding4.png|The bonding ceremony is complete. 1438918354.fidchellvore_jackibruun11.png|Bruun defeats the rat and swallows her whole. Category:Males Category:Good Characters